Question: $ \dfrac{185}{100} + 50\% + 4\% = $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{185}{100} = 1.85$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ 4\% = \dfrac{4}{100} = 0.04 $ Now we have: $ 1.85 + 0.5 + 0.04 = {?} $ $ 1.85 + 0.5 + 0.04 = 2.39 $